1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solar cell module including a solar cell having n-side electrodes and p-side electrodes formed on a back surface of a photoelectric conversion part.
2. Description of the Related Art
Solar calls directly convert clean and unlimitedly-supplied sunlight into electricity. Thus, the solar cells are expected as a new energy source.
Output per solar cell is only several watts. Thus, if solar cells are used as a power source for a house, a building or the like, a solar cell module having a plurality of solar cells arranged in an arranging direction is used. The plurality of solar cells is electrically connected to each other by wiring members.
Conventionally, a so-called back surface junction type solar cell has been proposed in which a plurality of n-type regions and a plurality of p-type regions are formed in the arranging direction on the back surface side of a photoelectric conversion part (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-191479). The n-type regions and the p-type regions are alternately formed in a direction almost orthogonal to the arranging direction. An n-side electrode for collecting electrons generated by the photoelectric conversion part is formed on each n-type region. A p-side electrode for collecting holes generated by the photoelectric conversion part is formed on each p-type region.
Here, the n-side electrodes of a first solar cell and the p-side electrodes of a second solar cell adjacent to the first solar cell are electrically connected to each other by wiring members. Specifically, one end of each n-side electrode of the first solar cell is connected to an n-side collector formed on the back surface of the photoelectric conversion part. One end of each p-side electrode of the second solar cell is connected to a p-side collector formed on the back surface of the photoelectric conversion part. The wiring members are connected to the n-side collector and the p-side collector.
Thus, the conventional back surface junction type solar cell includes the n-side collector and the p-side collector formed on the back surface of the photoelectric conversion part.